Revenge Can Kill
by niko56
Summary: Most epic murder story I've ever written. Might even be the best of all time! When a fellow teammate is arrested and the other teammates are to blame, revenge takes over. Rated T, A story of murder, take down, and absolute REVENGE! PLEASE REVIEW! Ch.16 UP
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own total drama action/island, produced by Fresh TV, and distributed by Cake distribution, or any of their props, characters, or settings.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Well I'm back...again. It's Niko66, comin atcha with another story. And its another murder story. Yeah I know, how many of these have ya seen before. Especially from me. I was actually really, really, really bored. And i mean REALLY bored. Plus i need some time to vent and think about ideas for the other four stories I have to finish. Plus this one. But its still gonna be good. Upon reading you may discover it looks similar to my first smash hit fanfic, "To Live and Die in Drama" When in fact you will discover, it is far from it. What makes it so "unique" is, different setting, different killer, different cause, different rating, and a bigger amount of action. Plus it is gonna be reasonably short. Heres the rundown, its about the result of what revenge can do to a person. Especially when they turn into a cold blooded killer. Also theres some things you should know, this is my first story where is no chase scene, and for the first time, it is not in movie script format, but in regular story format. Also a big one, the killer's identity is a mystery to the other castmates but not to you, the reader. Theres your uniqness for ya. So, i'm gonna ruin the details right now, Jersey City New Jersey, 2010, a year after Duncan was put in prison for bank robbery, except he was ratted out by all the tda characters. Except Courtney. Now, at a reunion at the famed building...30 Hudson street (Nice building, not such an original name though) she will exact her revenge. But will she be successful? You'll have to read and find out. Also, even though it's a reunion, not every character is gonna be there. So, heres the characters in.......

**Revenge Can Kill...**

Owen Sikorsky

Gwen Sullivan

Heather Pennington

Geoff Shaffer

Izzy Travers

DJ Hughes

Lindsay Cutler

Bridgette Miller

Trent Landry

Courtney Davis a.k.a. **The Killer!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!**

Cody Lancaster

Tyler Cunningham

Noah McLaren

Ezekiel Mandlebaum

and Chris McLean

You all should know this as well, I have no original characters, its all done in one place, and it is so epic, so awesome, so suspenseful, you'll tell your grandchildren about it. Also,**PLEASE REVIEW**, so the ideas get better. Remember your ideas, keep me going! So as I say all the time, sit back, relax, grab some food, or cold beverage, and get ready to witness **Revenge Can Kill...** Please stand by... for update


	2. Chapter 2: Lockdown

Disclaimer: I still don't own Total Drama Action...Island. Okay lets face it, its Everywhere else now...it's Action!

Not much of a summary here, because I literally explained everything in the prologue. So, first off, I'm not sure if 30 Hudson street, in Jersey City is even a hotel, but its a fictional story, so...whatever. Well, Lets get this story, on with, so............Heres to the best story ever. Lets get on with it, Courtney was in her hotel room preparing, for...you know. By the way I saw Prom Night before I wrote this...So, yeah so that can prove I'm not messed up. ENJOY...

Chapter 2: Lockdown...

Courtney looked out her hotel window into the busy harbor of Jersey City, where the glassy and smooth waters of the Hudson were lit up by the brightly glistening New York City skyline across the river. The future criminal had a mission, a mission of mercy. She knew about the reunion, and she knew it would be all too easy.

"This is it" She thought to herself. "Tonight Duncan will be avenged." "Even if I have to go down fighting"

She sat on her bed and took the two 92FS 9mm berettas under her bed, and a double shoulder holster to put them on, she loaded them, but just as she did, Bridgette and Gwen came in.

"knock-knock." said Bridgette. Boy was she clueless. As was Gwen

" Come on Court, you coming or what?" She asked

Courtney put on a fake smile, an evil smirk, just like RATM's evil empire cover dude. Anyway

"Oh, I'll be there in a second"

"Oh okay, we'll see you down there, bye." Gwen said, she left. Bridgette didn't she sat on the bed next to her, and acted all compassionate like

"Hey, were all sorry about Duncan." "but we did what we had to do." "you understand, right Court?"

"Yes...I understand perfectly." she said

"Well good." "I'll meet you downstairs." Bridgette said calmly, as she left.

As she did, Courtney got up, locked the door, and took out several other items, dual Uzi's with shoulder strap, an ankle holster, and a glock to put in it. She did leave several key items under her bed, including two Heckler and Koch MP5's, a Kalashnikov 47 (It's an AK-47, but that really sounds cooler) and an M4, carbine. She then went to the bathroom, looked herself in the mirror, and poured herself a shot of brandy, then began to talk to herself

"You know what you gotta do." "Yeah, tonight, they all pay." Then she took another shot, got herself loaded up, and headed for the convention room on the first floor. Courtney was sure to wear a jacket to cover everything up.

"Okay, since all the doors are locked now, they got no where to run, this is perfect."

The convention room was a large amphitheater like room. There was a stage and a podium in the front, everyone was there.

"Courtney, hey!" Came the familiar voice of Tyler Cunningham, the no skill jock.

"Oh, Tyler, its been awhile hasn't it?" Courtney said innocently.

"Hey Courtney, were all sorry about Duncan." said Noah, who was as sarcastic as ever.

"Oh its okay." Courtney said with an evil smirk

"Hey, girl; man you took forever" Bridgette said.

"Oh, you know me, just fashioning up." The future killer said with a chuckle.

Now Trent couldn't help but feel a little suspicious about Courtney's appearance.

"Hey whats with the jacket." he said

"Oh...it's just cold, thats all." she said. Then Geoff had to blurt out

"No it's not, its perfectly fine."

"If she wants to wear it, she can." Bridgette said

"I never said it was a problem." he said right back.

"come on guys, Chris is coming." said the 296 bag of joy, also known as Owen.

Another thing you should know about Courtney, she has a remote control that can control all of the power in the building, that includes the doors, which she previously locked. So heres Chris at the stage

" campers, and cast mates alike, I welcome you to the first, TDA/TDI reunion, and I'm sure your all very happy to be here as I am."

"Oh, I'll make sure no one is, very soon." Courtney said with a whisper, as she pressed several buttons on the master remote

Suddenly the lights completely turned of, and everyone began to scream and clamor. Then suddenly four gunshots could have been heard from there to Clifton. Then Courtney turned the lights back on, quickly revealing the dead bodies of Noah, and Tyler right in the middle of the room.

"Oh my God!!!" Was all Izzy could say.

"Holy Canadian cheese, someone killed them!" shouted Owen.

"Who-who would do this." said the frightened Bridgette

"Alright, alright, everyone calm the hell down!" Chris shouted "I don't know who killed them, but I do know it was someone in this room. Because we are the only ones in this building." he said

"Screw this, eh." "I wanna live!" Ezekiel screamed as he made a mad dash for the lobby doors. Which he quickly discovered were locked

"holy crap, were locked in!"

"Oh my God." Courtney said acting all innocent and whatnot.

"Alright listen up!" Chris shouted "First off, this isn't one of my cruel sick jokes." "One of us here, I'm not sure which one right now, but one of us is a murderer." He finished.

"But who?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"Ha, you would wanna know that wouldn't you, weird goth girl." Heather said with a grin.

"What?!" "I would never." " And you look pretty suspicious yourself, because you pretty much hate everyone here."

"shes right." Trent said

"Yo, I say its Heather!" DJ shouted

"wait, wait, wait!!" Heather began "It couldn't have been me, I was all the way over here." she said

"that is true." Gwen thought

" Look we don't know who the killer is at the moment, but I say we split up, and search." Chris suggested

Everyone wasn't exactly too thrilled with that suggestion

"What, have you completely lost your freaking mind?!" Trent shouted

"Dude, thats crazy." Owen added

Then Courtney, got an idea

"Wait, wait." "That is a good idea." she began "If we can split up, we can outnumber the killer.

"But we know its one of us." DJ interjected

"Yeah, but, this way, we can outnumber the killer in our groups."

"She is right." Geoff said

"Courtney, is never wrong about this stuff."

"Alright then, lets go!" Screamed Chris

Everyone left the room after that, except for Courtney, and Lindsay, who was mourning the death of her beloved jock, who can't play sports, well.

"Hey Lindsay, I'm so sorry, about Tyler." She said ever so innocently

" Oh-its-its...Oh, why would someone kill him!" She said sobbing all over the dead corpse "i'm really gonna miss him."

"There, there." The killer began "Uh, we'll find the killer."

"Really, you really think so?" Lindsay said through the tears

" Well, probably, I mean shes closer than you think." Courtney said with that same old evil grin

"Really where?" said the misunderstood blond

" Right.....here." Ker-blam

Courtney now could add another to her soon to be huge list of victims.

"Three down....The rest to go." Said Courtney as she walked into the hallway. To join the groups of unfortunately soon to be dead teenagers.

If you thought that was good, it's gonna get really good later, especially in the next chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW, cause I feel some writers block coming, and please review my other stories as well. And get ready for more carnage. One last really important thing, theres a poll on my profile for this story. please vote, so i can update. please stand by...for update.


	3. Chapter 3: The Courtney Identity

Disclaimer: still own nothing. Especially in this story.

Well, thanks for voting, I am really impressed with the turn out so far. And I am sort of surprised about your results. And then I saw Heather's result, and then, well... I became not so surprised. So, it's what the people want...Next up, **please review!!!!!!!!!!!** And get ready for another epic chapter, and more killing. And of course theres always that little hint of drama in the mix. So, We go to the west corridor on the second floor, where Courtney has found Gwen, Heather, and Trent.

Chapter 3: The Courtney Identity...

Courtney found herself on the second floor corridor, by Heather, Trent, and Gwen. Who were a little concerned about the whole ordeal.

"Perfect, fresh meat" Courtney said with a whisper.

"How do we know none of us is the killer?" Complained Heather, what else is new

"I don't know Heather, you look pretty suspicious yourself." Trent snapped back

"Yeah, you do hate, like everyone here." Gwen said.

"Look, I don't do this often, but I promise, I'm not the killer." "Hell, as far as I know, this is probably one of Chris's little stunts." Heather questioned.

"To be frank, we really don't know." said Trent

Then Courtney came in, all nervous and whatnot. She could have fooled a politician.

"Guys, Guys!"

"Courtney!" They all said

"I just found Lindsay dead." She said, everyone else gasped.

"Oh my God." Gwen said in fear.

"Who is doing this!" Trent shouted.

"Look, we need to get out of this hall, and away from the killers path." The killer said with a grin

"Come on, lets get out of here." Heather yelled

Everyone else ran blindly through every corridor, completely unaware, the real killer was right in front of them...literally.

"Where the hell are we even going?" Said Heather

"Oh, I can think of a place." said Courtney, very evil like.

"No where is safe, with the doors locked and all." Gwen said

"Look, we all have to stick together, if we don't..will all be dead." Trent said

"Trent's right, we need some kind of game plan." Gwen said

Well, I think I should even the score a little. Courtney thought to herself, as she turned off the lights in that corridor.

"What happened!" Yelled Heather!

"How did-BANG, BANG!!!!

When the lights turned on, it revealed Heather's dead body, with two slugs right in her head.

"Oh...My...GOD!!!!!!!" Yelled Courtney, still fooling everyone!

"But...but...but..." Gwen tried to say

"How." Trent said finishing her sentence.

"The killer must be right around here." Courtney began.

"Y-Yeah." Trent said all scared and whatnot

"She might even be...right....here!!!! Courtney said coldly, and taking off her jacket.

"It's Courtney!" "COURTNEY'S THE KILLER!!!!!!!!!????????????? Trent yelled he would soon, eat those words.

"Thats right, Trent-BANG!!" Courtney said manically as she killed him.

" You-you-you...Killed him!!!!! Gwen yelled

"Aw, don't feel so sad Gwenie, you'll soon see him again anyway." Courtney was ready to kill

"Courtney...how...How could you!!" Gwen questioned

"There is no question, say goodnight, Gwen." She said as any evil killer would.

"You'll pay for this!" "PAY!!!!" Gwen yelled as she ran off down the hall

"Ha, ha." "They always run." Courtney said with an evil, psycho chuckle. "You can't escape me, Gwen!" "I control this building, I control this game!" "And so help me!" "I will have my REVENGE!!"

Gwen found herself running blindly through every corridor, every stairwell, every hallway, every room. With no sign of the others in sight. Thinking to herself

"Why is Courtney doing this?" "What did she mean by revenge?" "Could this be about Duncan?" "Where can I go, when she is right behind me." "not to mention she does control the whole building." "Which explains the lights going out, and the doors suddenly locking." "And, did I leave the iron running in my room?"

"Come on, Gwen give up!" "you don't stand a chance!" "You know I'll just find you later!" Courtney's voice continued to echo right behind her, as she continued to run. Almost losing her breath.

"I'll...[pants]...beat you...[pants]...one day...[pants]...You murderer!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh, Gwen, you don't understand do you." "I'm the cat..and you...are the mouse, running through that endless maze...then eventually...........they......DIE!!!!!"

"Oh God!" "How is this happening!?!?" Gwen thought to herself

She then ran into a meeting room on the 6th floor, it had a maze of stacked tables and chairs, a perfect place to hide, and a good place to catch her breath. But seriously, talk about a lab rat in a maze, right?

Courtney soon followed her in, as Gwen hid. It was like trying to find someone in a hall of mirrors, minus the mirrors of course.

"Why...are you doing this to us, Courtney?"

"You would like to know that, wouldn't you!" Courtney questioned.

"Is this about us ratting out Duncan?" Gwen asked

"Well, since I'm going to kill you anyway." Courtney began "Yes, yes it is." she said

"Why?" "We had to, we had no choice." Gwen said back, constantly trying to relocate herself away from Courtney

"No you didn't." "That guy was all I had." "And all of you took him away from me!" Courtney said

"Look Courtney, were all sorry and- Gwen tried to say

"Sorries not good good enough!" You all took him from me!" Courtney started. "Now I'm gonna take something from all of you!" Courtney finished coldly

"You don't have to kill all of us!" Gwen yelled, relocating herself through the maze again. "It's not too late, we can help you." "people can help you." Gwen said trying to save herself...Though it wasn't working

"I don't want your help, and its too late for it any how!" Courtney yelled insanely.

"Look, Courtney, I can't bare to see you like this." Gwen said "We were friends." Gwen said

"Friends...?" "Friends...?" Courtney started "I hate the word...As I hate hell...you back stabbers...and...YOU!" she finished

"Aw come on, you totally stole that line from Romeo and Juliet." Gwen snapped

"Then I guess I've stolen a lot today, haven't I?" Courtney said, then she found Gwen

"Oh, crap!" Gwen yelled

"Thats right, oh crap." she said

"Your freaking insane, You'll never catch me!" Gwen yelled "NEVER!" She yelled as she ran towards the door.

"This is gonna be like shooting Gwen's in a barrel." Courtney said, as she aimed her Uzi. But as Gwen was looking behind her, she hit a ventilation duct, and fell down it. And she promptly yelled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yep that explains that.

"Well, that was easy." Courtney said walking out, than chuckled evil like, then left.

"Now, whose next/" Courtney said to herself, loading up her guns and finding her jacket

Okay, I guess we'll end it there. Theres gonna be a real great chapter up next. And I'm giving you the heads up right now, we have definitely not seen the last of Gwen, that is coming up later. Next up, PLEASE REVIEW...But I'm sure you will, cause I still do need ideas. And the POLL IS STILL UP, once you vote, I will update again. So keep voting, and keep reading. Last up, I am not messed up, I just am really getting into this. Like I said, I was really, really bored when I started to write this. Okay, so please stand by...for update.


	4. Chapter 4: Bloodbath at 30 Hudson Street

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this...and I never will. So there.

So...we can mark down two and a half people to the list of Courtney's victims. I say two and a half because Gwen ain't dead...yet. Oh and this idea sort of came to me in a dream last night. Which resulted in myself falling out of my bed. To wit, I slept on my bedroom floor for most of the night. Anyway this story is gonna have two different alternate endings. That's right, three endings. Which isn't really gonna be so exciting because they all end in some way similar. And it ends similar to the endings in Grand Theft Auto 4. So, lets go the 21st floor offices with Bridgette, Owen, Chris, and Geoff. One last thing, the polls will still be open, after this chapter. So vote...Oh and thanks for voting. And KEEP REVIEWING!!!

Chapter 4: Bloodbath at 30 Hudson Street...

Bridgette, Owen, Geoff, and Chris were all at the offices of H&R Block on the 21st floor of the building right below the hotel rooms. All were very confident none of them was the killer. They would be correct...for a few minutes.

"Okay, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Geoff asked

"Well we sure as hell ain't gonna get out alive on the 21st floor." Chris snapped.

"The Hudson river is right below us...we should make it...probably."Owen said starring out a window.

"Owen, are you nuts?" "Take it from a surfer, a fall from this height, on water." "Lets just say, landing on solid concrete would be more inviting." Bridgette finished.

"Yeah, and the fact that its March, doesn't help because the water is gonna be cold as ice." Chris began "If the fall doesn't kill us, hypothermia sure as f%$K will."

"Then again, if we get out fast, and then run like screaming idiots to the nearest police station, that should dry us off." said Geoff, confident as ever

"Yeah but-[ding]" Bridgette began, but was interrupted by the dinging of the elevator...Meaning a passenger was coming up...and who else...could it be...(Man am I good at this or what!!)

"Oh God, what if its the killer!" Bridgette yelled running into Geoff's arms.

"Were Freakin' Dead!!" Owen yelled.

"This is it baby." Geoff said to Bridgette as they were still holding each other.

"No one's going to die." Chris said taking a very nice desert eagle from his ridiculously over pocketed teal jacket

"Dude, where'd ya get that piece!?!?" Yelled Geoff so excited he dropped Bridgette

"Yeah, you can't guns like that just anywhere." Owen said

"Uh, hello...This is Chris McLean, come on; it's me." Chris said.

"Good point." Everyone else said in unison

"now watch, as I top this murdering asshole." Chris said pointing the gun at the elevator as it opened revealing an evil smirking Courtney, still being able to fool anyone.

"Oh thank god, it's only Courtney." Bridgette said with a sigh of relief.

"Whew, for C#$%sake Court, I was this close to blowing your head off." Chris said also with a sigh of relief.

"Courtney, did you see the killer at all?" Owen questioned.

"Oh...no, but I have a sneaky suspicion, they might be close." Courtney said with that same old evilly innocent tone, as she walked out of the elevator.

Everyone gasped after that, except for Chris, and course the brunette psycho killer.....with many guns rather than a chainsaw and a hook. Man that gets annoying.

"Than I guess I will be able to put this baby to use after all." Chris said. Pulling back the hammer on the gun.

"What should we do!" Geoff yelled all nervous and whatnot.

"Relax, just lemme handle it, alright." Chris began

"I think we should split up." Courtney said.

"Good call Court." Agreed Bridgette.

"Alright, this particular floor is a cube right?" Chris started.

"Yeah, so?" Everyone said.

"So, we all split up and tackle a different corner of this office, then we meet up right in the middle." he finished.

"Lets do it!" Yelled the 300 pound sack of fun.

This is gonna be all too easy. Courtney thought to herself.....evilly...EVIL!!! Sorry, but I had to do that.

10 minutes later

"Yo, guys lets head back to the middle now!" Chris yelled to everyone...But just as he did..."Aw got dammit, the f#$%$g lights went out again!" Yelled the angry host. "Got damn cheap American's and they're faulty cheap wiring!" He finished

Yeah, that would be something Chris would say,

"You don't just see buildings in Toronto just blacking out like this!" Chris yelled again.

"Actually Chris, you do!" Owen yelled from the other side of the office.

"Shut-up Owen!" Chris yelled "My god, I know it's a recession, but you'd think electricity would be on the top of their to do list!" He finished

"Oh stop complaining and just find the damn switch." Courtney said

"Courtney, is that you, ya sound close?" said the soon to be dead host...Wow I just gave that away. "Oh, here's the swit-[silenced gunshot]

Courtney sprang for the silenced approach this time...

"Was Chris trying to say switch?" Bridgette asked.

"Look, try to follow the moonlight on the windows to the middle." Geoff said.

"Why did Chris just...stop talking?" Owen asked all confused...and whatnot.

"Who knows Ow-whoa." Bridgette began almost tripping over something.

"Whats the matter babe?" Geoff asked.

"I tripped over something in the middle of the room." Bridgette answered.

"I found the switch.' Owens said turning it on, as everyone...even Courtney gasped at the horror at the dead narcissistic black haired douchebag named Chris McLean.

"Oh...my...GOD!!!!!!!!" Yelled Bridgette.

"Wow, what a way to die." Geoff began. "He's all slumped over, his tongues sticking out, theres a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead." He finished as his surfing girlfriend began to cry in his arms. And all Courtney did was smile at her work.

"Thats it, I'm gonna finish what Chris began!" yelled Owen picking up the desert eagle from Chris's hand and running down the hall at a break neck speed.

"Owen, no, stop!!!!" Yelled Geoff.

"It's too late for that!" Owen yelled from down the hall. "Come here, you frickin psycho!" He yelled, then he ran into a broom closet by the elevators, then the door suddenly closed, and guess who was right behind it? Come on, guess!

"Still looking for that killer, eh Owen?" said the sly killer with oh so much finesse.

"Oh Court, you know where the killer is?" Owen said, with no idea.

"Okay Owen...It's time who the killer is." She said stripping off her jacket. "ME!"

"It's Courtney!!??" Owen said flabbergasted "Courtney's the killer!!??" He finished.

"Thats right." She said raising the same silenced beretta that killed the already dead host.

"But-but-but-but-but..." Owen tried to muster, but couldn't.

"Why?" Courtney said manically finishing his sentence.

"Yes." Owen said trembling, too scared to wield the already heavy desert eagle.

"Normally I would, but...I've done it too many times already, so...[silenced gunshot] Courtney put the bullet right into Owen's leg.

"I'll let you suffer." she said leaving the unfortunately sound proof closet.

I know you guys wanted Owen to die...but too bad, I'm the biggest Owen fan that ever lived. Even though my profile avatar is Niko Bellic. Still...too bad!

"Wheres Owen?" Geoff asked nervously.

"I'm afraid...we've seen the last of him." The killer said coldly "Shock and blood loss, should take care of him." She finished

"You mean-" Bridgette began.

"Thats right." Courtney said raising the other beretta that wasn't silenced. And then she killed Geoff.

"OH MY Go-[whack]" Bridgette tried to say, until Courtney knocked her out.

Bridgette had awoken tied to a chair in another room, while Courtney was across from her.

"Wha...Wha...W-w-what happened?" She said coming to.

"Hey there...best friend." Courtney said evilly.

And I will end it there. Says the greatest murder fanfictionist that ever lived. I know, I'm good...scary good. Next up...Keep those reviews a-comin'. And keep voting, as I scratch off Geoff, and Chris. And yeah, Owen is gonna live. Tough crap Owen haters. So I hope you enjoyed another thrilling chapter and get ready for more. So, please stand by...for update.


	5. Chapter 5: The Courtney Supremacy

Disclaimer: I still own nothing...and I will continue to own nothing.

I figured, what the hell; might as well update before I go on vacation in a couple of days. I'll be gone all week too. So, I'm going to add another alternate ending to the story. But your probably not going to like it. Next up, keep voting. And KEEP REVIEWING. Speaking of which, review me or message me if you want me to make a sequel out of this. Cause I think I can make it happen. Also before I go, I'll probably update Stand By Me: On The Run before I go away to. But nothing else. So now, Courtney has Bridgette right where she wants her, but will she kill her? Well, will she??? Of course ya don't know, you haven't read it yet. So...here it is,

Chapter 5: The Courtney Supremacy...

First we go to Owen, who was doing a less then decent job patching himself up. Fortunately the bullet fell right out of his skin. Then there came the patching up, ya think in a broom closet you could find something, but...it is Owen.

"OWWW!!!!" "Where the hell, can a guy find some freaking morphine!!??" Owen yelled in pain "Or at least some...gauze or something!" He yelled as a first aid kit fell on his head "OWWW, oh...that'll work." He said.

Owen eventually patched himself up. But he did feel weak, as he grabbed the gun and left the closet.

"now...Where to find Courtney?" He questioned "Ooh, a snack bar" he noticed (yeah, I bet you saw that coming) "Well, I can't hunt down a deranged killer on an empty stomach." He finished as he began to do what he does best.

Courtney had taken Bridgette to the floor above them, which is where that closet was. But could she bare to kill her best friend...After the past few chapters, I think so. But hey, I'm the one writing this, right?...Right???

"Well, well, well." The over confident killer began.

"Courtney, wait...I-I just wanna know...why?" Said the scared blond surfer

"Ha, wouldn't you like to know?" Courtney said with a grin. "It was Duncan."

"Duncan!!??" "Duncan!!??" "Thats what this is about!?" "Your killing everybody, because we ratted out, Duncan!!!!???"

"Quiet!!!" Courtney yelled. "But yeah!" "He was all I had!" "And you f#$%$s took him away from me!" "Now, I'm taking away something from all of you....your....LIVES!!!!" She continued "and besides, it'll be too easy, because I control this building." she said as she showed Bridgette the remote. "Everything, the electricity, the alarm system, hell, even the doors locking...all me." "I can finally get my unholy revenge!!" She finished

"So, your just gonna kill us all!?" "Your friends, your acquaintances, people you've known for years!?"Bridgette questioned

"Thats right!" "Tyler, Noah, Lindsay, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Geoff, Chris, Owen in a few minutes...and then theres you." Courtney said with a cold smile. As Bridgette began to cry.

"Court, please don't kill me..." Bridgette said

"I dunno, maybe I will.....and...maybe I won't." Courtney said brushing the gun along Bridgette's face. "What a tough, agonizing question." Courtney continued still brushing the gun along her victim's face. "You are my best friend...or were." "but, I am in too deep now." "And I can't leave any evidence." she continued. "But, then again....ya know what bridge, I am gonna spare you."

"Whew, thank goodness Court, for a second there I thought-" Bridgette started

"for the next five minutes!" Yelled the deranged psycho who had slung out a homemade bomb

It was crudely made. Essentially just several sticks of dynamite stuck together with a timer delay in the middle. It was obviously fashioned by a novice.

"When this baby goes off, there ain't gonna be nothing but Bridgette flakes." Courtney said.

"NO!!!!!" "PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!" Bridgette begged, it was no use.

"Too late!" Courtney said with an overdose of confidence. "But, there is one thing I'll give you." she said walking up to the incapacitated Bridgette, as she kissed her.

"What the hell was that for!!??" Bridgette yelled, sounding a little confused, besides mortified of all things.

"It'll be the last one you'll ever get." said the killer heading for the door. "As they say in Italy, bienevicchide."

"Thats good day." Bridgette snapped.

"Well...whatever, your the one whose about to blow up anyway!" Courtney stammered as she closed the door, laughing manically, as usual.

So...I was intending on ending the chapter there...But, it would be too damn short. So, will Bridgette live? I seriously doubt it, but; then again, when all else fails, blame it on the government...wait, no, thats taxes, anyway, heres Owen on the same floor.

"The hunter is ever vigilant." Yeah, I just had to have him say that. "Aware of everything outside a one millimeter range around him." he continued. "Constantly, on the alert, for his murderous prey." "The smell of the hunt, thrills the hunter"

In the midst of all his pointless monologuing, Bridgette heard Owen from the closet

"Ow-Ow-OWEN!!!!??" "OH MY GOD, OWEN!!!" She yelled "CAN YOU HEAR ME!!??"

"GAH!!!!" Owen said scared. "Oh, heh, heh, that was only practice." he said with embarrassment. "Bridge is that you?"

"Yeah, Courtney locked me in here, and theres a bomb, and it's gonna explode and turn us both into Bridgette and Owen flakes!" she yelled

"yum...that sounds good." "I wonder if we could make a cereal brand and name it that!" he asked, still obviously hungry, but then again, when isn't he.

"OWEN!!!!!" Bridgette yelled obviously not in the mood for his usual culinary shenanigans.

"Oh right." Owen said

"just bust the door down, or something!" Bridgette was getting more frantic by the minute...she only had 2 minutes and 30 seconds anyway.

"Wilco, can do." Owen said getting ready to rush the door. "Stand back Bridge, this might hurt." he continued

"Well, normally I would except I'm TIED TO A CHAIR!!!!!!!" Bridgette yelled almost infuriated this time.

"Alright then...YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![thud] OW!!!" Owen tried to bull rush the door, but...failed miserably... "okay, take two, YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"[thud] OW!!!!!!!"

Several failed attempts later...

"Oh, it's no use, just get somewhere safe before this thing blows up." Bridgette said giving up

"I'm sorry Bridge, I just don't have the proper motivation right now.' Owen said, also giving up.

"Wait...Motivation, thats it!!" she said with a stroke of brilliance "Owen, your a genius."

"I am, I mean...I know that." he said "How am I a genius again?" He asked confused

"I don't know, I'll think about it as I enjoy these delicious, mouthwatering...curly fries." Bridgette said

"B-b-b-boardwalk style?" Owen asked hungry

"Yup." Bridgette said As Owen successfully broke the door down this time.

"Give me curly fries!!" He yelled

"Screw that, just do something with this bomb!" She yelled

"Oh, right." "Alright Sikorsky, you can do this, lets see, what did that guy say which wire it was, was it red-

"NO!" Bridgette yelled "Never red, uh...try green."

"Alright." Owen said as he cut the green wire...but as he did, the clock began to time down faster "Oh, God, what do I do!!??" Owen yelled

"Uh, throw it out the window, or something!!"

"Right!!" Owen yelled as he threw the ticking time bomb out the window, which exploded, and destroyed every window on that side of the building below him. "oops, uh...The state of New Jersey can put those windows on my tab. He said as he went back and untied Bridgette.

"I can't believe she kissed me, I can't believe she killed Geoff, I can't believe she shot you." Bridgette began

"I can't believe it's not butter." Owen responded. "Wait she kissed you?" He said "Wow, thats some crazy stuff." He finished.

"Yeah, now come on, we gotta to get to the-[clap, clap, clap]" Bridgette was interrupted by the sound of clapping...By Courtney

"Well, well, well...look who it is." She said coldly

and i'll end it there, saying I hope you liked it, and to keep reviewing. And tell me if you want me to make a sequel. Oh, and it only gets better too. So please stand by...for update.


	6. Chapter 6: When In Doubt

Disclaimer: as usual, I own absolutely nothing.

Well I'm back, vacation was good and all, but; it's time to get back my two favorite f's. Football, and Fanfiction. Thanks for reviewing and reading while I was away, it's much appreciated. And KEEP REVIEWING Since I'm back, I'm gonna start by updating everything. Starting with my best story ever, this one. So, after Owen's uh...less than adequate job at defusing the bomb, they both run into Courtney. Oh, by the way, the first part of this chapter has a lot of humor in it. So get ready for...

Chapter 6: When in Doubt...

"Well, well, well." Courtney began all evilly and whatnot "Bridgette and Owen, my you two are persistent." "Much less annoying."

"Do you really think you can get away with this, Courtney?" Bridgette questioned, only to buy her and Owen more time.

"Poor naive, Bridgette." The over confident killer began as usual "I already have." "You see, I told you already, I control this building, and everything in it." she continued "The whole place is locked, and were the only ones in it." "and I've made sure to cover all my tracks." "Now, the only thing left is to decide of how to dispose of you two-

"Meddling kids?" Owen interjected from Courtney's big villain speech

"I was gonna say pests, but yeah, that works too." she said "so, whose it gonna be first?" Courtney asked as she raised her gun. As the two whimpered in pain "Or, I could take both of you out, at once!" She yelled as she pulled out the dual Uzi's from her jacket.

"Wait, wait!" Owen tried to save him and his blond co-thwart. "What if uh...uh...What if me and Bridgette sung you a...charming musical number." 'Would you spare us then?"

"What?!" Said the confused killer

"I second that what" Bridgette said in agreement

"Yeah...Yeah thats it, a charming musical number." Owen said, now fully contemplating the complete jackassery he just said.

"Well, I am very stressed, after all this killing...okay." Courtney agreed

"Uh...Courtney could you excuse us fr a sec." Bridgette said pulling Owen aside, then whispering to him "a musical number?"

"A charming musical number." Owen corrected

"Whatever, I don't know any musical...anything." Bridgette snapped back "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking it worked for Family Guy." Owen said

"Does this look like Family Guy?" "No, this is life and death?" Bridgette seemed too anxious at this point

"Well actually it was a matter of life and death." Owen said back

"Well, I'm waiting." Courtney said with impatience

"Were working on it!" Said the two victims in unison

"Wait, this is perfect, you can just remember the words and..."Bridgette began

"Well-" Owen said distressed

"Oh no." Bridgette said with just as much distress

"They didn't actually sing it, they sort a..."

"Owen we are dead if we don't sing her something, what else do you know?" Bridgette asked getting more and more distressed by the minute.

"Still waiting." Courtney said

"Well I know West Side Story."

"Oh no. I know Geoff's dead, but I am not kissing you. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that...you don't want Courtney germs do you?" she asked

"No...come on Owen think..." He said tapping Chris's gun to his head, as Bridgette starred at him like she saw a ghost.

"Owen."

"Yeah."

"Is that...Chris's...gun?" She asked

"Oh yeah." Owen said

"Chris's loaded gun?" she asked again

"Yeah, I forgot I had it." he said

"do you see where I'm going with this Owen?"

"Uh...."

"Oh screw this!" Bridgette yelled as she grabbed the gun "This is for Geoff, you murdering Bitch!!" Bridgette yelled as she took a shot...Which missed completely. "oops." Bridgette said

"Wrong choice Bridgette." Courtney said getting her Uzi's ready "Now, your both gonna pay!" she yelled ready to fire

"Bridge duck!" Owen yelled as he pushed Bridgette out of the way. He would really regret that considering Courtney unloaded both the 50 round clips onto the sack of Joy...not missing a shot.

"OWEN!!!!!" Bridgette yelled from the floor.

**THERE, YA FREAKIN HAPPY NOW??!!! OWEN'S DEAD!!!!" THERE, THERE YA GO!!!**

"Well well well." Courtney said, reloading the two guns she just unloaded. "Now, then theres you Bridgette, this is for screwing up everything!" "Duncan, my hair last month, my violin!" She continued. Obviously still holding a very tight grudge

"No, I'm not backing down!" Bridgette yelled firring back...That is until she completely unloaded the very slim 9 round gun...missing every shot.

"Well now, your all out..." "but I'm not!!" HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! She yelled manically As Bridgette ran down the hall "I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done to me!" "Your gonna wish I kissed you harder!" She finished as Bridgette made her way to the elevators...

"Come on, come on...come up!" She yelled impatiently waiting for the elevators as Courtney came closer "Finally!" She yelled with a sigh of relief as the door closed, she took the next floor up "I got to get out of here, or at least get to Courtney's room, shes got to have some kind of clue in there." Bridgette said to herself "wow, this elevator music really de-stresses the mind." She said calmly, but as the door opened...[ding] It revealed the evil smirking Courtney looking as though she was standing there for five minutes

"Well, well, well." "Looky who it is." She said , evil as ever.

"COURTNEY!!!!!?????" Bridgette yelled horrified...or confused...or both.

"Thats right, ya know, they say elevator music cleanses the mind..." "Unfortunately my mind cannot be cleansed." she said oh so evilly as she dragged the soon to be dead blond out of the elevator. As Bridgette crawled backwards Courtney followed in front of her with one of her many weapons from her arsenal.

"Face it...Nothing can save you know." She said backing her victim into the wall as she stood up. "this is for everything you clutzy, clutzy bitch." (That was kind of mean) Anyway, Courtney said that as she held the gun right to Bridgette's head "Say goodnight Bridgette."

"Goodnight Bridgette." Bridgette said sobbing.

BUT!!! Just as Courtney was just about to add another victim to her seemingly long list of murder...victims, something convenient and unexpected happened, like someone rummaging in the air vents above them. Now, who could possibly be in the vents? THINK!!!

"What the hell." Courtney said softly "No one's ruining this for me!" She yelled as she aimlessly fired into the vents above...Now here's the convenience, a vent door fell right on top of Courtney's head, temporarily knocking her out. And then good ol' Gwen popped out from the vent

"Someone need any help?" She asked sarcastically

"Oh, Gwen!" Said the relieved Bridgette running to hug her. "But I thought she killed you/" Bridgette asked her life saver.

"She was going to, but I fell down the vents." "I've been running through here for like ever."

"Well come on, we'd better go before she wakes up." Bridgette said

"Good plan, lets get to her room." "Maybe we can find out something." Gwen suggested

"My thoughts exactly." Bridgette said as they ran up the stairs "Oh my god, Gwen I totally owe you one."

"no biggy, you would have done the same for me." Gwen said

"True." "But oh my god, the things she did, she killed Geoff, Owen, Chris, and she kissed me!" Bridgette finished

"Wow, thats some nutty stuff." "I wonder why?" Gwen asked "She wanted it to be my last before she killed me, but thats not the point, the point is...We have to stop her, before she kills anyone else." Bridgette said

"You mean-" Gwen began

"Yup, Gwen; we have to kill a killer." Bridgette finished

Well, it ends there. And the poll is still up, and something is gonna happen in the next chapter. And KEEP REVIEWING . And keep enjoying the best story ever. And be ready for those alternate endings coming up very soon. Also, it on;y gets better. And to those of you that are Bridgette fans...I hope your happy. And to you Owen haters I ask you, why? Anyway, I'll update soon. So, please stand by...for update.


	7. Chapter 7: To Kill a Killer

Disclaimer: still not owning.

Since you guys really like this story, I might as well keep updating. And I know you guys like this story. KEEP REVIEWING. And give me a review or a message if you think I should make a sequel to this story. So, I guess I'll go to Courtney first who was waking up from being knocked out. I'm not even sure if a vent door can knock someone out, all I know is...it worked. Oh, and some of the other characters will be seen in this chapter. So, heres to the greatest story ever told...

Chapter 7: To Kill a Killer...

"Oh...Oh...Aw, my f%#$%$g head...Aw, what happened?" Courtney quietly said to herself getting up and finding the gun she dropped "Oh...Gwen." She remembered "Oh, I'm gonna kill her." "but first..." she said heading upstairs

Gwen and Bridgette were busy ransacking Courtney's room, searching for some kind of hint, if any. And I don't mean just like turn a few things over, I mean ransack.

"Come on, come on, theres got to be some kind of clue as to why Courtney's doing this." Gwen said frantically

"It's Duncan, didn't she tell you?" Bridgette asked

"Yeah, but, theres gotta be something else." Gwen said

"True, but to kill a killer, we gotta think like a killer." Bridgette answered

"Well think, if you were Courtney, what'd you be thinking right now?" Gwen asked

"I'm mad as hell, my covers blown, I'm gonna kill everyone, and then...get the hell out." Bridgette answered.

"Yeah, yeah...hoping she didn't kill off anyone else." Gwen said "And she's gotta have extra weapons stashed up here or something." Gwen and Bridgette eventually stumbled upon Courtney's huge stash of weapons under her bed. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Gwen said as she and Bridgette began pulling many personal guns from under Courtney's bed.

"Wow, Courtney sure has a lot of guns." Bridgette said.

"Yeah, now that we have these, we can go find her." Gwen said, sort of coldly.

"Ya know, I have never killed anyone before." Bridgette said with a little regret

"Well, it seems to work for Courtney." Gwen began "Besides, she must be pretty emotionally volatile right now." "So, we can use psychological warfare , to break her down, then we just whack her."

"Gwen, did you hit your head in the vents or something?" "Because your talking some kind of crazy." Bridgette said "If there is one thing I'm learning tonight, it's don't piss off the person who is trying to kill you!"

"Look, trust me, we can break her down." Gwen said "All we have to do is-" Gwen tried to say

"What?" "Gwen!?" "Earth to Gwen!" Bridgette said.

"Someone's coming." "I think it's Courtney." Gwen said in fear

"Oh my God, were gonna die." Bridgette said also in fear.

"I got it, get these guns in the vents...." Gwen said, as they both frantically crawled into the vents. They looked into the door, as Courtney walked in, obviously for more weapons and ammo. And obviously the few weapons they didn't take on her bed, the one MP5, and the AK-47.

"Do you think she'll notice the weapons missing?" Bridgette whispered to Gwen

"Those f#$#$g bitches!!" she yelled

"I think thats a yes." Gwen said 'come, on; we gotta get to the others." "I'll betcha they're in the lounge."

"Probably." Bridgette began "I mean, think about who is left: DJ, Izzy, Cody, and ugh...Ezekiel." She finished as they both kept crawling

"Sons of bitches!!" Courtney began to rant...again. "I am going to slice their heads off." She continued as she heard noise coming from the vents in the distance "And I think I know just where to find them." Courtney finished as she grabbed what was left of her stash and followed the noise. Now we go to the hotel's lounge on the floor above, I think it's the.........25, now...I think...Yeah it is. Where Izzy, Cody, DJ, and Ezekiel were happily enjoying one of Izzy's cocktails. Or something to that extent. One of her many, weird yet useful talents. All were not worried about the killer at all, and thought it was all a game.

"Great drink Iz." Cody began enjoying whatever he was drinking.

"Thanks Cody." Izzy said "And I generously accept tips." "Seriously."

"Ugh, fine." Cody groaned as he stuffed a five into Izzy's small tip jar.

"Thank you." She said

"I wonder when this game ends, eh?" Ezekiel asked

"Yeah, this is fun in all, but I want to get out of here." DJ said happily "Theres a show in Hoboken tonight, a rendition of The Phantom of the Opera." He continued "I wanna see it."

"Oh that does sound good." Cody said finishing his drink "We should see it after, we can ask Trent and Gwen to join us." He continued obviously clueless.

"I would like that." Ezekiel added "But do you really wanna see a show in Hoboken?" "I read somewhere it's pretty rough."

"How, would you know, you haven't even been there." Cody added

"Oh whatever, when does this thing end anyway?" Zeke asked

"I guess whenever Chris comes up and says its over." DJ said

"Yeah, and a psycho killer reunion, that sounds really cool." "What a great idea." Izzy expressed

"Yeah, I wonder who it is?" Chris did a good job putting this together, it sounds almost real."Cody asked

"Who knows, eh?" Ezekiel said

""You know, instead of Hoboken, we should see if we can find anything playing on Broadway, I think I know where the Lincoln Tunnel is." Cody said

"Nah, I don't wanna pay those prices." DJ answered. "Besides, traffic in the tunnel is brutal."

"Midtown Manhattan's no better." Izzy added

"Hey, you hear that?" Zeke asked

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Sounds like a rat in the vents." Zeke mentioned as Gwen and Bridgette fell through the vent door above them, their guns fell on top of them, and yeah; it hurts.

"Bridgette and Gwen, what are you guys doing here?" Cody asked confused and whatnot

"You guys wouldn't happen to be the "Killers" would you?" Izzy asked

"Not, us." Gwen said

"Yeah and this isn't a game." Bridgette said frantically. "It's real, and get this, Courtney's the killer!" "Shes doing all this because of what we all did to Duncan." Bridgette finished

"Thats crazy." DJ said with a scoff in his voice

"Yeah, come on, Courtney." Cody said

"Were serious!" Gwen said

"Yeah, she killed everyone, and she even kissed me!" Bridgette yelled

"Wow, you just really like sucking face don't you, eh?" Ezekiel said, as Bridgette kicked him "OW!!!"

"Seriously, do you really expect us all to believe it was sweet old Courtney." Cody said as Courtney stormed in with her AK drawn.

"Sweet old no, Courtney yes." She said with an evil smirk

"Ha, this time were prepared!" Gwen yelled

"True, but Cody isn't." Courtney said

"Whats that supposed to-[gunshots]" Courtney killed Cody before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh my God, take cover!!" Izzy yelled as everyone dispersed

"your dead you murderous bastard!" Bridgette yelled as she fired the very light MP5...And missed all 30 rounds. I've seen 10 year olds shoot better.

"Bridgette I've seen 10 year olds shoot better!" Gwen yelled as she fired

"Yo, quickly everyone out!" DJ yelled as everyone ran out of the room...and Courtney promptly killed him.

"Two down, one Izzy to go...And that home school f#$k Ezekiel." She said As Izzy jumped out from cover Matrix style with two Heckler and Koch Mark 23 hand pistols. Then she hid behind a booth

"Ha, you've messed with the rest, but can you handle the best?" She yelled

"Oh, you crazy, crazy bitch." "I have always wanted to knock you off, I'd be doing the world a favor." Courtney yelled

"You'll never take me!" Izzy yelled

"Oh, I think I will!" Courtney said as Izzy jumped up, kicked Courtney in the face and ran out. "Oh, you'll pay for that, Travers!" "PAY!!!!!!!!!" Courtney and Izzy ran out of the lounge, which led into the restaurant, which was freaking huge! Courtney began firring aimlessly as usual. "WHERE ARE YOU!!!???"

Izzy was behind some cover by everyone else that was still breathing

"Guess we ain't seeing that show in Hoboken, eh?" Ezekiel whispered

"Shut-up, Zeke." Izzy whispered back as Courtney walked steadily through the huge room.

"So, who wants to go first?" She asked out loud.

"I hope you guys have plan." Izzy whispered

"You might say that." Gwen whispered back.

"I hope that psychological crap of yours works Gwen, cause if it doesn't...We'll be sleeping with the fishes down below." Bridgette said with a hint of doubt.

"Or take a six foot dirt nap, eh?" Ezekiel said as everyone gave him the famous look "What?"

I can end it there. Next up, please KEEP REVIEWING, and send me a line if you think I should make a sequel, and The poll closes today, considering there is like no one left, and anyone who is left is pretty self explanatory. And the alternate endings are coming very soon. So, do you think Gwen's psychological warfare can break down Courtney? I seriously doubt it. But we'll all find out very soon. So, please stand-by...for update.


	8. Chapter 8: The Courtney Ultimatum

Disclaimer: man this gets old!!!!!!! I don't own. Oh and I put some original characters in hear, even though I said I wouldn't, if it's no one you recognize, it's mine.

Well thank all u guys for some of the ideas for a sequel and ideas for endings. You guys are amazing!!! Also KEEP REVIEWING, it helps, believe me. This particular chapter is one of the alternate endings. And it's a good one. Thanks for the ideas, and thanks to one particular author. This is it, Heres to you 'Turtleguy'...

Chapter 8: The Courtney Ultimatum...

Courtney walked very slowly through the dimly lit restaurant, gun raised, ready to whack the first person she saw.

"Ya know I've won." She began "Why don't you just give-up now." "I might let you live...for a few seconds." She finished sarcastically.

"You just so full of yourself aren't you?" Gwen said, once again relocating herself through the maze of booths and tables. "You think mass murder is just something you just get away with?"

"For me, yes." "Face it, I've covered every track, killed every witness, and left no trace." "It'd be a miracle for me not to get away with it." Courtney finished

"You know, when employees return to work in the morning, they're gonna notice the many dead bodies in their offices." Izzy pointed out, mark 23's in hand(s).

"Yeah, and theres gonna be four more in this very restaurant." Courtney said with more sarcasm.

"How bout just one, eh?" Zeke said.

"I will somehow miss all of you." Courtney pointed out, obviously sarcastic as usual.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too, Court." Bridgette said with a hint of cockiness in her voice. "All the way to hell, you murdering-"

"Bitch?" "Bastard?" "F#$#r?" The killer pointed out "I've heard em all."

"You should!" Gwen said.

"Yeah, if Duncan knew this he'd-" Ezekiel began

"Don't you mention Duncan!!!" Courtney yelled firring blindly...Getting more mad by the minute.

"Thats right, psychological warfare, Zeke, your a genius." Izzy said cheerfully "Here take this" Izzy handed him one of her guns.

"No one talks about my Duncan, especially after what you guys did to him." Courtney said still mad.

"Oh yeah, it's a good thing we took him off the streets." Bridgette said sarcastically cheerful...ish (I guess the freaking light bulb finally turned on)

"Shut-up!" Courtney yelled insanely "I'll kill you all!!" Courtney began to fire at just about anything.

Everyone ended up together not too far ahead of Courtney thinking about what to do next.

"Okay this is working, this working really nicely." Izzy said

"I told ya it'd work." said the overconfident Gwen "Heres what we gotta do next." she continued "Ezekiel, can you go somewhere else and use your cell phone to call the police?"

"Whats a cell phone, eh?" The home schooled red neck asked.

"Ugh." Izzy slapped her forehead

"Okay, can you use mine, get to cover, dial 9-1-1, ask for the Jersey city police department, tell the situation and the address." Gwen continued getting a little annoyed

"And the address is...?" Zeke questioned Everyone groaned after that.

"30...Hud-son...Street." "Okay?" Gwen was obviously really, really annoyed by Zeke's lack of...for lack of a better word common sense. "Then ask for the local police and request for air assistance would be appreciated." "Do ya think you can do that?" Gwen finished

"Yeah, okay." Ezekial said confidently as Gwen gave him her phone...Then he subtly saw himself out.

"Okay, lets go to work." Izzy said

"I haven't heard you guys cower in fear in awhile." Courtney yelled "I'm starting to get nervous." "Trigger happy nervous." She finished, with that same old "If-looks-could kill" Evil smirk.

"I got an idea, head for the elevators and stay on the floor below, I'll get her down there." Bridgette said very confidently

"Alright, meet you down there." Gwen said

"good luck." Izzy said. Then they both made for the elevator

"Ya know Courtney, I really like that kiss, but I don't think Duncan would have appreciated that." Bridgette said behind cover

Shut-up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Courtney yelled shooting out just about every window on the right side of the building on that floor.

"Your twisted you know that!" Courtney yelled

"Your one to talk." Bridgette began "Lets see, you've killed over ten people in as many minutes, you kissed a girl, you tried to blow that same girl up, all in pursuit of revenge, and to top that all off; your not at all guilty about any of it." "Now tell me, whose the twisted one?" Bridgette finished The elevator dinged as Gwen and Izzy got in it

"Well, then I guess the insane one can knock off, weird goth girl, and crazy girl [fires at the elevator] now whose insane?" Courtney yelled

"Still you!" Bridgette yelled back.

Long story short, the elevator Courtney shot...or riddled with bullets, killed the circuitry which should've cause it to fall 25 stories to Izzy and Gwen's certain death, the cable still was able to be climbed. Fortunately the un-greased elevator was temporarily stuck between the fuselage and the shaft.

"Oh my God!" "AHHHHHHHH!!!" Izzy yelled, from a reaction of the loud screech from the friction

"Were so dead!" Gwen yelled sobbing Then Izzy got a stroke of brilliance

"Oh no were not, my dark blued haired highlighted friend, follow me." Izzy said as she knocked open the emergency hatch above them, then they climbed up to the top of the fuselage, 35 feet below, the ass kicking Courtney was giving to Bridgette. " Gwen, how good are you at climbing rope/" Izzy asked sarcastically

"Lets just say, me and gym class...never a big fan." Gwen responded

"Well, all you need is the right motivation." Izzy said as they both got on the cable, which promptly snapped below them as the elevator fuselage fell, 500 feet below them.

"You were right Iz, that was good motivation." Gwen said looking down the shaft. As the fuselage disintegrated almost two dimensional below them.

Back upstairs it wasn't pretty. Imagine your a clutzy, a bad shot...With a recoilless sub-machine gun, and now you have no ammo. All I can say is, I'm glad I'm not Bridgette right now, especially because Courtney is beating her up like a rag doll. Instead of killing her.

"Come on, bitch!!" "Turn and draw!!!" Courtney yelled as she kicked Bridgette in the face again "Turn and draw!!!!!"

"Please...Please...STOP!!!" Bridgette yelled in pain.

"It's no use Bridgette!" [kick] "Your out of options!" [kick] "Out of hope!!" [kick] "and most importantly!" [kick] "Out of luck!!" [huge kick] Courtney finally finished and picked Bridgette, she was against the window at this point, her face covered in bruises and blood.

"Man, if only you could see your face right now." Courtney said pointing the gun right at Bridgette's forehead "I'd be doing you a favor so you don't have to see your face." "It's over Bridgette, time to pay-[gunshot]

"Now Courtney, its...Aw, how did I miss, eh?" Ezekiel shouted from behind cover

"You little-" Courtney tried to say as Bridgette knocked her down. And then karma took over as Bridgette beat the brunette psycho right to the open elevator shaft Gwen and Izzy were almost done climbing up

"Paybacks a bitch, eh Court." Bridgette said as Courtney was pinned at the elevator

"It's not over yet." Courtney began looking for a gun

"looking for this?" Bridgette pointed out as she pointed one of Courtney's guns right at her.

"But-but-but-" Courtney tried to say

"How?" Bridgette asked "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." she continued. Then karma took place in Bridgette's favor again as she kissed Courtney "And it'll be the last you'll ever get." Courtney was too speechless to say anything. "I'll say hi to Duncan for ya, oh; and as they say in Italy, arrividercci." [blam] Bridgette fired, and Courtney fell off the shaft and plummeted 500 feet plus because of the basement levels, to her death...Their was a brief silence and then a faint thud.

"Hey does this mean-" Gwen began

"Yup guys, its finally over." Bridgette finished.

Wow, that was good, the really short end chapter is up next, so review and message me, I'll update and maybe finish tomorrow. But man was that ending good or what? So, I'll update you guys tomorrow, and keep reading. Please stand by...for update.


	9. Chapter 9: The End, Well Sort Of

Disclaimer: I still own nothing...What else is new.

This chapter is gonna be pretty short, it's just the end for the first ending, and it's pretty straight forward. And remember if you notice any characters you haven't seen before, they're mine. And well, yeah, yeah that pretty much covers it. Also keep reviewing, cause theres more endings coming up next.

Chapter 9: The End...Well Sort Of...

Bridgette and Ezekiel helped Izzy and Gwen onto the floor as they starred into the dark abyss below them, where Courtney just fell to.

"I thought gophers could climb, eh?" He said with sarcasm

"Whatever, as long as were all safe now." Gwen said finally breathing a sigh of relief

"Since thats over, who wants a drink?" Izzy asked

"Better make it a double Iz." Bridgette pointed out.

As they made their way to the lounge they were greeted by five police officers storming through the door.

"NEW JERSEY POLICE!!!" One of them yelled

"Wow, you guys would've been helpful...10 minutes ago!!!" The angry redneck yelled.

"Well we had to investigate the whole rest of the building, it's absolutely nightmarish." The other continued "You know theres almost a dozen dead bodies strewn from the floors downstairs?" The first one said

"What do they pay you guys for?" Ezekiel asked

"Look we gotta get you kids downstairs." The other officer finished.

Everyone took the steps down. When they were outside, after noticing the locked glass doors shattered. There must've been like 20 police cars, and twice as many officers outside, the dead victims were being put in stretchers to the left of the entrance, the four still breathing walked over to them to pay their last respects. Bridgette got quick medical attention for her wounds Courtney gave her

" Holy s$%t, you sure got dinged up pretty good." The one doctor said

"After tonight, these wounds are the least of my worries." Bridgette said with a hint of regret

"The ambulances will pick em up in a few minutes, you guys better go see them now." One of the officers said.

Bridgette went first to see Owen

"I would never have made it out alive if it wasn't for you." She said compassionately as she gave him a small kiss. She walked over to Geoff, and picked the blanket off of him. "Your were the only guy I ever loved." She began shedding a tear, then she gave Geoff a long kiss. "I'm done." Gwen went next, and only went to Trent. The last was Izzy, who also only went to see Owen.

"You were the only person who truly understood me, I'm gonna miss ya big guy." She finished.

Ezekiel didn't pay too many respects because he didn't really like anyone there. No one payed any attention to Courtney as they saw two homicide detectives bring her from the building, Bridgette and Gwen did go over to her, but said nothing. And as the four were leaving, they were met by a guy wearing a gray trench coat and hat, and black slacks, with a heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Excuse me, you kids got a minute." He said flashing a badge "Detective Norman Jenkins: Hudson county bureau of homicide and arson." He said "You kids come with me for a second." Jenkins led them into the building and in the lobby where there were couches and chairs. "Now, which one of yous actually killed Courtney Davis?" Norman said pretty serious.

Everyone just looked at each other worried and whatnot and finally Bridgette mustered up the courage to say

"It was me, I killed her."

"Well don't sound to negative about that, cause you ain't in trouble id thats what your thinking." he said

"Your kidding?" Zeke said

"Nope, well; I assume it was in a matter of self defense?" The detective questioned

"Of course." Bridgette answered

"Well then I guess my work here is done, would like to go into our witness protection program, as this will be put on the news?"

"Nah." Everyone said

"Alright then, I guess my work here is done." Norman finished "If you'd like, we can have you talk to a local priest, it might make you feel better.

"I'll do it." Gwen said

"Me too, eh." Ezekiel agreed too "I need someone to vent to."

"Alright then."

At the Church

"Miss Miller, my name is father Peter." He said "Would you like to start us off?"

"Father, let me tell you a little story about revenge...cause it can kill." Bridgette began

**THE END...(One of them, anyways) **


	10. Chapter 10: Deja Vu, Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: Still in the process of owning nothing. Especially the band Rise Against, or any of their lyrics, music, albums, band members, or products.

Okay, good ending, wasn't it? Well I thought it was. And your probably wondering what I meant what I said in the disclaimer. Well, in the beginning I said no chase scenes. But then again, it wouldn't be a Niko66 story without a chase scene right? Right. Also anyone else who knows me knows I typically use lyrics from Rage Against the Machine, well; finding a T rated song by those guys is like pulling teeth. So I found the next best thing, Rise Against. The song is _Behind Closed Doors _from "The Sufferer and the Witness". Good song. Also the song is rated T, for lyrics, please use discretion and maturity...Ha, ha ha...man I crack myself up...no seriously, be mature about it. So KEEP REVIEWING, and get ready for an epic chapter, as we take you back to the beginning of chapter 8.

Chapter 10: Deja Vu, _Behind Closed Doors_

Courtney walked through the dimly lit restaurant, gun raised, ready to whack the first person she saw

"You know I've won." She began "Why don't you just give-up know. " "I might let you live...for a few seconds." She finished sarcastically.

"Thats real funny." Gwen began" "I bet Duncan's probably really proud of you."

"Shut-up!!!" "Don't you bring Duncan into this!" Courtney yelled in rage "It's your fault this is happening!"

"Our fault!" Izzy yelled "You didn't have to go all psycho killer on us!"

"Aw, thanks for the compliment Izzy." "Too, bad it won't last." The killer finished

"For the record, I have no part in the Duncan case." Ezekiel said trying to save his life...And Courtney said

"I don't care, I can't afford to have any witnesses live."

"Damn!" Was all the home schooled redneck could say.

Then Izzy had a stroke of genius. Crazy genius, but genius none-the-less.

"Guys I got an idea."

"If it involves me dying, no way." Zeke said

"No, no, no." Izzy began.

"Does it involve airplanes?" Bridgette asked

"No, look you see that chandelier?" She asked

"Yeah, why?" Gwen asked

"Look all we gotta do is- Izzy begins

"Does it involve climbing the chandelier." Bridgette asked

"No, n-never mind, look, just run into the hallway by the elevators and call 9-1-1, I'll be in shortly." Izzy finished.

"Right, see you on the outside Iz." Gwen said, as they got up

"Good luck, Travers." Zeke said as he casually left without Courtney noticing.

"Yeah...[loads the guns] I'm gonna need it." Izzy said quietly.

"I haven't heard you guys cower in fear in awhile." Courtney began "I'm starting to get nervous." "Trigger happy nervous." She said with that same old "If-looks-could-kill" evil smirk.

"You know I laughed at Duncan's trial." Izzy said trying to break Courtney down.

"Shut-up, crazy bitch!" Courtney yelled randomly shooting out windows...It would make that particular side look like the 24 floors below it.

"Oh crazy bitch, good song, good song." Izzy said as Courtney walked directly below the chandelier.

"And it looks like your time is up you crazy red-headed fugitive that makes good drinks." Thats a long profile

"Sorry Court, but I'm afraid your time is up!" Izzy yelled as she shot the chandelier right onto Courtney. Unfortunately, she was right in the middle where there were no lights so, Courtney was relatively unharmed. But Izzy didn't know that. And it was really bad cause she walked right over to Courtney thinking she was dead.

"Huh, I guess crime really doesn't pay." Izzy said looking at the seemingly dead Courtney, who promptly shot her.

"No, not like this." The wounded Izzy said as she fell to her knees.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha." "Izzy, Izzy, Izzy." The killer began as she kicked Izzy to the ground and pointed the gun at her head. "I guess even you can't defeat me." "I guess, I'll be doing the RCMP a big favor." she continued "Oh and I had to unload two magazines to kill Owen."

"You...You, bastard." Izzy said in pain

"I'm sure you'll see him real soon...[gun cocks....then fires] "Only three more." Courtney finished cold as ice.

"Oh my God, she killed Izzy!" Zeke yelled as he backed into a music player.

"What did you run into!?" Bridgette yelled.

"Who cares just run, eh!!" Zeke said as they made it for the stairs, as Courtney ran behind them.

_Chairs thrown and tables toppled_

_Hands armed with Broken bottles_

_Standing no chance to win, but_

_Were not running, [music stops] not running_

"Quick to the roof!" Bridgette screamed

_[music resumes as intro begins]_

"Ooh, me and Trent used to like this song." Gwen said in rage

_There's a point I think were missing_

_It's in the air we raise our fists in_

_In the smiles we cast each other_

_My sister, my brother_

"Run faster!!" Zeke yelled

_About the time we gave-up hoping_

_We never find these locks still open_

_Stumbling on stones unturned_

_The hurt we feel, we all have earned_

"Your mine!!!" Courtney yelled from below

_The lines we've crossed in search of change_

_But all we see is treason_

"Keep going, keep going!" Gwen yelled

_Although we have no obligation, to stay alive_

_On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive_

_(Break out) I won't be left here, behind closed doors..._

"You'll all pay!" The killer screamed from below, still angry

_Bonfires burn like beacons_

_Guiding the lost and weakened_

_Flames dance on crashing waves_

_Guiding ships who've gone astray_

"Aw, I can't keep going like this!!" Bridgette said, out of breath

_times out, lets stop and think this through_

_We've all got better things to do_

_Talk in circles, run in place_

_Answers inches from our face..._

"We must be close." Bridgette questioned

_Although we have no obligation, to stay alive_

_On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive_

_(Break out) I won't be left here behind closed doors..._

_[bridge]_

Bridgette then tripped

"Go, on with out me." She yelled

"No, were all leaving together, eh." Ezekiel said picking her up.

_Black eyes, broken fingers_

_Blood drips, and I let it run_

_Down my lips into my swollen gums_

"Thats it keep running." Courtney said quietly

_When hope is non-existent _

_Our instincts all scream "RUN!"_

_We never turn our backs or even bite our tongues_

"The roof must be close." Gwen said in confusion

_Although we have no obligation, to stay alive_

_On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive_

_(Break out) I won't be left here, behind closed doors_

"Just up ahead." Bridgette said

_Although we have no obligation, to stay alive_

_On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive_

_(Break out) I won't be left here, behind closed doors_

_[outro, music fades]_

"Aw, that was a good song too, eh." Zeke said

"Where are we?" Bridgette asked

"The engine rooms, right below the roof." Gwen answered

"I can hear Courtney coming, we should hide." Zeke suggested

"Lets go." Bridgette said as they hid.

That is the end of this epic as usual chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. And that is a good song too. The chapter where the endings tangent from is up next, then the epic endings. Well, besides the last one anyway. And yeah, Izzy's dead, live with it! She lived through the first ending I figured it was good. So, please stand-by...for update.


	11. Chapter 11: Jersey City Showdown

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Except any original character mentioned in this story.

I know that chapter was good. So will this one. All the other endings will tangent from the end of this chapter. It pains me to see a good story come to it's end, but; all good stories must. So, KEEP REVIEWING, and keep reading, cause it ain't over yet. So, as they hid in the engine room below the roof. As Courtney came in, as though it was deja vu, from the last chapter. So, here it is...

Chapter 11: Jersey City Showdown...

It really sucks to be Bridgette, Gwen, and Zeke, mostly cause they're out of ammo, out places to hide, out of room, and out of luck.

"Deja vu, eh?" The killer asked entering the room. "I'm almost disappointed, your making this too all too easy." "I was expecting a challenge." Courtney said still sarcastic as usual

"Courtney can we try and talk about this?" Bridgette asked

"I've told you, a million times already, it's too late for that!" Courtney yelled "Your all gonna pay...with your lives." "Besides I've come this far, I gotta finish what I began." "And I'm gonna finish, if it kills me." Courtney finished

"I'd like the last part to happen, eh." Ezekiel said

"Oh, real funny; home school." Courtney said

"We gotta find some way out of this! Gwen said to Bridgette and Zeke

"Yeah, but how?" Bridgette asked

"I don't know, we've tried everything, and now, were really in deep s%$t." Gwen said in distress

"I can hear you guys." Courtney began "I can smell your fear."

"Were so dead." Bridgette said quietly in fear. "We might as well just give-up."

"No, no were not." The suddenly brave and really suddenly caring Ezekiel began "You two, make a break for the roof."

"What about you and Courtney?" Gwen asked

"You just leave that for me to worry about." Ezekiel said

"Wow Zeke, I've never seen you do anything like this." Gwen said

"I take back everything I've ever said about you being a sexist old schooled, rednecked, no skilled-

"Okay I get it." Zeke said interrupting Bridgette

"Well then, lets go." Bridgette and Gwen silently made their way towards the roof.

"Well, heres where three years of farming, weight lifting, and hunting pay off."He said to himself "What have you gotten yourself into Mandlebaum, you could've been an accountant, a lawyer, a skilled farmer, but no; you had to get out more." He continued to monologue about his life.

"Wow, you guys sure are quiet for people who are about to die." Courtney said turning a corner, putting her perpendicular to Ezekiel

"Here goes...everything." Zeke said quietly

"Ya know, I'm really gonna miss-

"Key-yah!!!!!!" Ezekiel yelled as he did an air kick right at Courtney's face, causing her to fall

"You can't kick me I'm a girl!" She yelled

"Sometimes I wonder!" Zeke said

"Oh, your gonna pay for that!" Courtney yelled picking up her dropped AK-47.

"I don't think so." Zeke said grabbing the two ends of the rifle.

Ya ever played Call of Duty 3? It was a good game...not really. But you remember those trench fights you got into, where your trying to push the guy's gun into him? Well, basically thats what is happening here.

"When you get strong, you stupid home school, down home-" Courtney began

"Okay, enough with the redneck jokes!" Zeke yelled

"Face it; you can't beat me, I got everything on my side." Courtney began "And all you got is a blond clutz, and a depressed goth who have probably abandoned you." "Face the facts, your done." Courtney finished

"I told them to go to the roof." "They didn't desert me, you idiot."

"Oh, thanks for the tip." Courtney said

"Aw, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Zeke yelled with a hint of jackassery.

"Perfect, now; all thats left, is to dispose of you." Courtney began

"I don't think so." Zeke said, pushing harder. "Yeah, I got strength on my side."

Just as Courtney was about to loose, she did the lowest thing ever, she smiled and gave Zeke a low blow.

"What are you smiling ab-OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zeke dropped to the floor in pain. "Ugh...That was low, eh." "Really, really low."

"Sorry Zeke, but in this game...There are no rules [ker-blam] "Now, to just finish off Gwen and Bridgette, and I'll be home free." Courtney said as she headed for the roof.

Gwen and Bridgette were on the edge of the east end of the building, admiring the scenery.

"Can you believe that view?" Bridgette asked

"Can you believe that sunrise?" Gwen said, as it was 6:45 am. (Eastern Standard time)

"Yeah, I've always wanted to visit New York, see a Broadway show, go to Times Square, see the Empire State building, or that new Freedom Tower." Bridgette said calmly "Do you think Ezekiel, got rid of Courtney?" Just as Bridgette said that, the angry killer stormed through the door, starring right at them.

"That would be a no." Gwen said sarcastically

"Well, well, well." Courtney began, walking right for them. "Look whose left." "And both of you should have been dead hours ago." "So, it looks like I'll be killing two birds with one stone." "Say goodnight." Courtney finished as she raised her gun, but; just as she did, a police chopper showed up.

"Your kidding!!!" Courtney yelled as she fired at the chopper. Which point was flying really low.

"I have an idea, quick, grab on!" Gwen yelled as she jumped onto the landing wheels

"Are you crazy!!??" Bridgette yelled

"Would you rather die here?" Gwen asked

"Nope!" Bridgette responded as she jumped onto the other wheel.

"Oh, no you don't!" Courtney yelled as she jumped on the tail, as the wounded chopper spun away from the building.

Courtney wounded the chopper so much, it was spinning out of control, loosing altitude rapidly, as it flew over the Hudson river, then into the Financial district of Southern Manhattan.

"Bridge, what ever you do, don't look down." Gwen said

"No worries there, Gwen!" Bridgette yelled as they hovered around the nearly complete Freedom Tower. As the pilots shouted in Mayday calls

"Mayday, Mayday, we have a chopper going down, repeat, chopper down!" One of the pilots called

"Whats your position, chopper 1?" The operator asked

"Uh...We just past the Freedom Tower, and uh...Were over Battery Park right now, I think...Uh..."The pilot continued "Uh...were losing altitude, were over right bay right now...Uh...Ellis Island's too far west, I'm gonna try to land this thing on Liberty Island...Over." "Send back-up to that position immediately." The pilot continued "We have suspects hanging on to the chopper, over." The pilot finished

"Roger that chopper 1, over." The radio operator finished.

"Hey look, the Statue of Liberty." Bridgette said in amazement

"This is no time for sightseeing Bridgette!" Gwen yelled

"almost there, come on; baby." Courtney said quietly, as the chopper began to descend on the island.

"This is it!" Gwen yelled as the chopper began to fall on the north end of the famed island

And that ends there. The endings begin at the next chapter, and they all tangent from the end of this chapter. And I'm gonna start with a good one to start us off. So review and get ready for the epic endings. It's gonna be good. So, please stand by...for update.


	12. Chapter 12: Give Me Liberty

Disclaimer: Still not owning this. Except my original characters.

This is the second alternate ending. The second of many. Heads up here, these endings will not be as long as the other chapters. In fact, they're actually gonna be pretty short. Still good though, still good. So KEEP REVIEWING, keep reading, and get ready for the most dramatic endings you, ever read. And ever will read. So, lets get it on...

Chapter 12: Give Me Liberty...

The chopper slowly descended to the northwestern end of the island as Gwen and Bridgette jumped off about 20 feet from impact, Courtney soon followed.

"This is it, Bridge!" Gwen yelled "On the count of three we jump!" "one...t-t"

"Gwen were, gonna crash!!" Bridgette yelled

"THREE!!" Gwen yelled as they both fell about 20 feet to certain doom

"Aw, s#$t!" Bridgette yelled in pain as she fell in a shrub

"At least you fell in something-" Gwen began as the chopper crashed in front of them

"Do you think Courtney crashed with it?" Bridgette asked hoping

Two shots rang out, and a bruised and battered Courtney walked away from the wreckage

"That would be a no." Gwen said

"Quick run!" Bridgette yelled as she and Gwen began to run toward the statue.

"It's an island, where can we run!?" Gwen asked

"Thats right, theres no where left to run Courtney yelled guns a blazing.

Eventually Gwen and Bridgette ended up on the straight away by the statue behind a bush watching Courtney fired randomly

"Okay, this won't be so bad, there's back-up on the way, it's a public place, in broad daylight." Gwen began

"This is so messed up." Bridgette said "We have to end this before it gets out of hand."

"Amen." Gwen finished "All we have to do is distract her, steal a couple of guns and whack her."

"Alright, lets do it!" Bridgette yelled "I mean if a few thousand colonists destroyed the British army to have this hunk of land, I think the two of us can kill a psycho."

"Alright, lets go." Gwen said.

"Ha, I'll kill everyone until I get revenge!!!" Courtney yelled insanely

"Look, we can talk about this." Sam Webster, an off duty therapist said

"Theres no room for talk." Courtney said coldly pointing the gun at him "Theres no room for anything." As Courtney was gonna kill him Bridgette kicked both guns out of her hands, she fell right in front of statue.

"Well, well, well." Bridgette began with a revengeful smile

"Paybacks a bitch, eh Courtney." Gwen said

"Guys, guys, wait...I'll-I'll change, we can talk about this." Courtney said trying to save herself. Man, that's gotta suck. I mean, really suck. And i doubt Gwen and Bridgette are buying the suddenly nice bull.

"Too late Court, it's over." Gwen said

"Guys please, please!" Courtney yelled

"Too late!" Bridgette said "Revenge works both ways...[gunshots]

"Thats it, it's over." Gwen said "It's all over now." "Were safe." She finished revealed

"And you know what, I don't feel the least bit guilty about it." Bridgette said

"Come, on; lets ditch these guns and get out of here." Gwen said dropping her gun, Bridgette followed "Coming?" She asked

"Wait, wait, theres one more thing I gotta do." Bridgette said, as she gave the dead Courtney a kiss. "And it will be the last one, you'll ever get." she said

"Karma, gotta love it." Gwen said with a chuckle "Come on, I saw some boat rentals over there, lets get out of here, I can hear the police." Gwen finished as they got into the boat

"I guess were the last ones, huh Gwen?" Bridgette asked, she was driving the boat

"Yeah....I guess it is true what they say." she began "What you reap, is truly what you sow." Gwen finished

"Well yeah, I was thinking more along the lines of, Revenge...can kill." Bridgette finished as they headed back to Jersey city, to go home.

So, thats the first ending. And it was good wasn't it? I thought it was, next keep reviewing. And theres more endings where this one came from. This next one will be more positively aimed for you Courtney fans. So get ready for more drama, more death, and more revenge. Plus, you gotta admit, it is getting pretty good. So, please stand-by...for update.


	13. Chapter 13: Or Give Me Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except any original characters mentioned in this story.

This is the ending only Courtney fans are gonna like. Cause if you are a huge Courtney fan I say to you...You could do better. I mean, come on; all she does is sue. Anyway, this is still a good chapter, but it has a lot of deja vu, most of them will. But they're still good, still good. One last thing KEEP REVIEWING. So here it is...

Chapter 13: ...Or Give Me Death.

The chopper slowly descended to the northwestern end of the island as Gwen and Bridgette jumped off about 20 feet from impact, Courtney soon followed.

"This is it, Bridge!" Gwen yelled "On the count of three we jump!" "one...t-t"

"Gwen were, gonna crash!!" Bridgette yelled

"THREE!!" Gwen yelled as they both fell about 20 feet to certain doom

"Aw, s#$t!" Bridgette yelled in pain as she fell in a shrub

"At least you fell in something-" Gwen began as the chopper crashed in front of them

"Do you think Courtney crashed with it?" Bridgette asked hoping

Two shots rang out, and a bruised and battered Courtney walked away from the wreckage

"That would be a no." Gwen said

"Quick run!" Bridgette yelled as she and Gwen began to run toward the statue.

"It's an island, where can we run!?" Gwen asked

"Thats right, theres no where left to run Courtney yelled guns a blazing.

Courtney ran to the straight into the statue and quickly took the second floor hostage. See, see, much different from the last chapter...Don't ask me why people are visiting the Statue of Liberty at 7:00 in the morning. It's fiction, live with it.

"Where are they!?" Courtney yelled as she held a hostage over the balcony

"I-I-I don't even know who your talking about?" The scared hostage said. "Please, spare me, I know nothing!" He yelled

"Too late!!" Courtney said coldly as she dropped him over the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"........[thud]

"Now, whose next?" Courtney said starring at the small crowd

Down below Bridgette and Gwen were hiding from Courtney, having no idea of what she was doing now.

"I saw some boat rentals on the west end." Bridgette said, as they walked down the straight away towards the statue.

"Bridge, we can't just run away." Gwen said "That'd be like putting 22 unsuspecting teenagers on a killer reality show, with a deranged host."

"........Good point." Bridgette said "Anyway, I wonder where Courtney could be?"

"Beats me, considering, for a small island, even at 7:00 am, it'll be like finding a needle in a haystack." Gwen said simile like

"Or a killer in a victim stack." Bridgette said as several people were running from the statue as one of them said to another

"Dude, get the hell out of here, theres a deranged brunette psycho killer, and she took the people in the statue hostage." He said

"Well, that was convenient." Gwen said

"I guess we can start with the statue." Bridgette said sarcastically

Bridgette and Gwen made it to where Courtney was, ready to knock off another victim

"Alright, your next!" Courtney yelled

"Courtney wait!" Gwen yelled

"We know your looking for us." Bridgette said

"Good, okay all of you out, NOW!!!" Courtney yelled as everyone shuffled out of the room "So, that was real brave of you guys...Too bad, it won't get you far here." Courtney said

"Oh yeah...then get far this!" Bridgette yelled knocking the guns from Courtney's hands, She crawled out backwards until she was at the edge of the balcony.

"This is it, you murdering bastard!" Gwen yelled "This is for Trent!"

"Yeah, and this is for Geoff, and everyone else!" Bridgette yelled, but just as they were about to pull the triggers, Courtney began to break down

"Guys please, please...Don't kill me!" Courtney began to cry "I'm sorry, I don't know what I got myself into!" "I'll never kill again, and I'll get help I promise!" "I'm sorry!!!" Courtney finished as Bridgette stood down

"What are you doing?" Gwen said. "Shes bluffing."

"Gwen...wait, I'm mad too, but look at her, shes consumed by revenge, we can get her help." "Shes not worth stooping to her level." Bridgette said

"I guess your right." Gwen said standing down. Then Courtney got that evil smirk and pulled out the glock from her ankle holster and shot Bridgette and Gwen

"PSYCH!!!" She yelled "I knew Bridgette would go for the old crying bit." "But Gwen agreeing so quickly exceeded my expectations

"I-I-knew it." Gwen said in pain

"Always go with your gut feeling Gwenie, thats what I always say...[blam] "And you." Courtney said turning to Bridgette

"Courtney...please." Bridgette said faintly

"Say hi to Geoff for me" [blam]

Courtney then promptly left, and stole the boat from the boat rentals and headed back for Jersey City.

"And now, I'm done." Courtney said to herself "All I have to do now, is leave, and never speak of this again." "Duncan was right...Revenge can kill." She finished.

So, thats ending number 3. Happy Courtney fans. And to you Gwen and Bridgette fans like myself...I'm sorry. And say well, I gotta try to please everyone. Besides, it was a good chapter. And it's not over yet. So, keep reviewing, and get ready for two more action packed endings. So, please stand-by...for update.


	14. Chapter 14: Gotta Love Karma

Disclaimer: Still not owning this, except if you see any original character, blah, blah, blah.

Now that those horrific and climactic chapters are over, the less painful ones can begin. No one dies in these last few chapters, or at least; no one important. And once again, there's a little deja vu in the beginning here, but; the rest is really different. So, we take you back to the end of chapter eleven as another excellent ending is about to unfold...So KEEP REVIEWING, and here it is...

Chapter 14: Gotta Love Karma...

The chopper slowly descended to the northwestern end of the island as Gwen and Bridgette jumped off about 20 feet from impact, Courtney soon followed.

"This is it, Bridge!" Gwen yelled "On the count of three we jump!" "one...t-t"

"Gwen were, gonna crash!!" Bridgette yelled

"THREE!!" Gwen yelled as they both fell about 20 feet to certain doom

"Aw, s#$t!" Bridgette yelled in pain as she fell in a shrub

"At least you fell in something-" Gwen began as the chopper crashed in front of them

"Do you think Courtney crashed with it?" Bridgette asked hoping

Two shots rang out, and a bruised and battered Courtney walked away from the wreckage

"That would be a no." Gwen said

"Quick run!" Bridgette yelled as she and Gwen began to run toward the statue.

"It's an island, where can we run!?" Gwen asked

"Thats right, theres no where left to run Courtney yelled guns a blazing.

Courtney chased them through the straight away, until they hid by a gift kiosk, and made some less then convincing disguises for themselves.

"Hey, gift shop idiots!" Courtney yelled "Have either one of you seen a sickly down right ugly goth chick and a clutzy blond girl come through here?"

"Uh...Nope haven't seen em." Gwen said with a mannish accent.

"Me either." Bridgette began with the worst Staten Island accent I have ever heard. Ya know if it was real. "But you might wanna check the...I don't know, the East River, or...or the local police station, or the toughest neighborhood in the Bronx." Bridgette finished

"I'll keep that in, mind." Courtney said confused as she walked away As she did, Gwen and Bridgette began laughing at how pathetic their attempt was, coupled with the fact that Courtney believed every word...Or did she?

"Dude, was that weak or what!" Gwen began "My brother would have even noticed it was us." she continued

"Yeah, if it worked that well, we should consider private investigating or-[gunshot] Bridgette tried to finish her sentence but couldn't because Courtney fired a shot that barley missed her "Oh shes mad isn't she?" Bridgette asked knowing the psycho was right behind her

"That would be a yes." Gwen said as they both ran towards the statue

"Thats it!!!" Courtney began to rant...loudly "I'm through playing games, it...ends...HERE!!!!!!!" She finished as she ran after them.

"How, long do you think, before the police get here?" Bridgette asked frantically

"Think of it this way." Gwen began "As long as we can out run her until that time, we should be good." Gwen said

"That really doesn't answer my question!" Bridgette yelled

As they ran, Bridgette's prayers would be answered, several police officers were already at the island from the first distress call. Including homicide detective Norman Jenkins. You remember him from chapter 9, right? Well, it's the same guy.

"Alright fellas, lets move in, and get out." Norman began

"Sir, how do we know who's who." Sergeant Pryce asked (pronounced Price)

"You just leave that to me, Pryce." Norman continued "Come on, lets go." "Excuse me ma'am...Detective Jenkins, Hudson county Homicide bureau, were looking for a murderer, have you seen one?" he asked

"There is one girl running after two more towards the statue." The woman said

"Alright, thanks; lets get her." Jenkins yelled

"Boss, NYPD, 3 o'clock high." another officer said

"Good eyes, Leone, good eyes." Jenkins continued running. "Lets get the lead out, I am not losing this case to New York, now lets go!" He finished

Meanwhile, Courtney had Bridgette and Gwen pinned at the base of the Statue, with police forces from two states right behind her. Would Courtney be successful? I seriously doubt it.

"So, who wants to die first?" she asked

"I always thought my first visit to the Statue of Liberty would be romantic, and depend on my life." Gwen said in fear

"That makes two of us." Bridgette responded

"Well then, I guess I'll have to kill...-" Courtney began, gun raised, then

"Jersey City Police Department!!" "Don't move!!" Jenkins yelled

"NYPD!!" "FREEZE!!" One of the New York officers yelled

"Oh...McFarland." Jenkins said recognizing the officer. "We'll take it from here."

"Jenkins." Was all he could say.

"Ha, you better give yourself up, Courtney!" Gwen yelled

"Yeah, you can't escape now." Bridgette said

"Drop, the gun." Officer Pryce said

"Enough of this, Leone, get in there, and disarm her." Jenkins ordered

"Yes sir, boss." Leone said as he went in. But just as he did, Courtney; being absolutely desperate at this point grabbed Bridgette and put the gun to her head

"Try anything funny, Leone, and Blondy gets it!" Courtney yelled completely desperate and insane at this point.

"alright, alright; take it easy." McFarland said as both departments began to back up

"Thats right, I have now problem blowing her freaking brains out, so don't try anything." Courtney said backing up, completely forgetting about Gwen behind her. Who had to be the hero, and knocked Courtney clean to the ground, Bridgette got up, as the police moved in, and cuffed her.

"wow, Gwen, twice in one day." Bridgette said, hugging her friend.

"Please, she just didn't look at the big picture." Gwen said sarcastically. So they went to see the convicted murderer put into the police boat, but Bridgette wasn't done yet

"Wait, Detective Jenkins, can I say one thing to the suspect?"

"Uh...sure, I mean; I guess." Jenkins said. As Bridgette had to give her that quick last kiss.

"UGH!!" "I hate you!!" Courtney yelled as Bridgette got out

"Bye Courtney." Gwen said as she and Bridgette did that sarcastic wave as she left

"This isn't over!" I'll slaughter the both of you!" "I'll slice your heads off!!" The angry Courtney continued "I'll write my name in your blood!" "You haven't seen the last of me!!" "I'll get my revenge, I'm not done!" She finished

"Say hi to Duncan for us!" Bridgette yelled to her

"Yeah, and don't drop the soap!" Gwen yelled

"What?" Bridgette asked

"I don't know, some prison joke." Gwen said as they got in one of the boats from the boat rentals to go

"You think we've seen the last of her?" Bridgette asked

"My brain tells me no...But my gut says, hell yeah." Gwen said with a hint of doubt

"Well, then we better start hiding, because who knows how mad she'll be, if she breaks out." Bridgette began.

"Hey, revenge can kill." Gwen said "I hope it never comes to that again."

So, thats ending 4 done. Review it, and get ready for the last one. That will be once again more aimed for Courtney fans. No one dies though. So, get ready for the last epic ending. Please stand-by..for update.


	15. Chapter 15: You Lucky Bastard

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. And I will continue to own nothing until I own something. Like my original characters.

This is it, the last ending before the epilogue. Like I said, this ending is aimed towards the happiness of the Courtney fans. Seriously you guys can do way better. Once again, no one important dies. Please review. Oh, and if I make a sequel for this story, it will most likely tangent from this chapter. Or the last one. Oh, and to you Bridgette and Gwen fans, your gonna hate me for this ending. Once again, major deja vu in the beginning here. So, here it is, the last epic ending to this epic story...

Chapter 15: You Lucky Bastard...

The chopper slowly descended to the northwestern end of the island as Gwen and Bridgette jumped off about 20 feet from impact, Courtney soon followed.

"This is it, Bridge!" Gwen yelled "On the count of three we jump!" "one...t-t"

"Gwen were, gonna crash!!" Bridgette yelled

"THREE!!" Gwen yelled as they both fell about 20 feet to certain doom

"Aw, s#$t!" Bridgette yelled in pain as she fell in a shrub

"At least you fell in something-" Gwen began as the chopper crashed in front of them

"Do you think Courtney crashed with it?" Bridgette asked hoping

Two shots rang out, and a bruised and battered Courtney walked away from the wreckage

"That would be a no." Gwen said

"Quick run!" Bridgette yelled as she and Gwen began to run toward the statue.

"It's an island, where can we run!?" Gwen asked

"Thats right, theres no where left to run Courtney yelled guns a blazing.

"I'm tired of running!" Bridgette yelled as they hid behind a kiosk

"Me too." Gwen agreed "What'd you have in mind?" She said as they both gave each other an evil grin. "If we can distract her, long enough to get one of her guns, we can just whack her." Bridgette said

"Perfect, but how do you think we can distract her?" Gwen asked

"Leave that, to me." Bridgette said with a grin.

Courtney was looking everywhere on the island not leaving one stone unturned in pursuit of Bridgette and Gwen. Her last two victims. However Courtney was very subtle about it, not really just randomly shooting this time. Way to keep a low profile

"Where could they be?" The insane brunette psycho said to herself With her back turned.

"Okay, on three, we move in." Bridgette began "One...Three!" She yelled as they both knocked the guns right out of Courtney and into their hands. Courtney fell over in defeat

"It's over Courtney!" Gwen yelled

"Revenge is a two way street, Court!" Bridgette began "Now, were walking down it."

"Ooh, good metaphor." Gwen said

"Thanks, just something I threw together." Bridgette said

"Guys, wait, please; we can talk about this." Courtney began

"Oh, now you want to talk." Bridgette responded

"It's all very different when your the one starring down the barrel." Gwen said

"Just wait...just gimme one chance." Courtney said trying to save herself.

"Too late, time to die and-" Bridgette began, but as she did

"Police, don't move!!" Jenkins called out

"Yeah, finally the police." Gwen said, releaved and whatnot

"You both are under arrest." He continued

"WHAT!!" They both said

"What?" Even Courtney was confused as Jenkins and Pryce arrested Gwen and Bridgette, and not Courtney.

"Office you got it all wrong, it was her, not us!" Bridgette said frantically.

"Yeah, we were just trying to stop her." Gwen said

"Sure, sure, if I had a dollar for every time I've heard that excuse...well, I wouldn't be living in an apartment alone in Newark thats for sure." Jenkins said as he loaded the two mistaken killers into the police boat. Courtney just waved.

"Bye guys." Courtney said with that evil smirk "Don't drop the soap." she said chuckling

"You lucky bastard!" Gwen yelled back

"You'll pay for what you've done Courtney, we'll make sure of it!" Bridgette yelled "Mark my words Davis, you'll pay!!!"

"I'm sure!" Courtney walked off as she ran into officer Leone by the boat she uh..rented

"Will you be okay miss?" He asked

"I'll be just fine." Courtney began "And don't be too hard on them." Courtney said as she left the island "I don't think I've seen the last of them." Courtney said to herself "But at least, I'll be ready."

On the police boat

"We'll be back Gwen." Bridgette said "Revenge can kill, and I'm thirsty for it." Bridgette finished

Thats it, the last ending. Pretty good right? Well I thought it was. So please review it. As the epilogue is up next. But since this is the third chapter I'm updating to day, I'm going over to my friends house in a few minutes. So, please stand-by...for update.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

Disclaimer: Still not owning any of this.

Chapter 16: Epilogue

Now for the boring epilogue........YES!!!!! IT'S FINALLY DONE!!!! YA-HOO!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!! But it was a good story, right? Well, I know it was. And get ready for it's sequel I'd Kill for You. It's launch date is expected to be sometime this fall. One football season calms down a little bit. And the sequel is gonna tangent off of, "You Lucky Bastard". It's gonna be sweet. And maybe some old characters will return...Maybe Izzy's not dead. Maybe Cody's not dead. Think about it. Well I'm glad you liked the story, and get ready for more. And please read and review my other stories, like the Stand By Me series, and Catch Me If You Can. And be ready for more drama. Cause this story is only one of many. So for the people I'd like to thank. Thank you the city of Jersey City, and the building, 30 Hudson Street, thank you Rise Against for great music. Thank you Total Drama Action, your series keeps me young.....And smart. And thank you Liberty Island, for having such a great place for a climactic battle scene. And thank you 'Turtleguy' your ideas kept this story in check. So, thanks for reading, and here is the original characters basing.

Detective Norman Jenkins...................Detective Norman; from Mafia

Officer Pryce........................................Original

Officer Leone.......................................Sam; from Mafia

Officer McFarland...............................Francis McReary; from Grand Theft Auto 4

Father Peter..........................................That Priest; from Mafia

Just a heads up, the sequel, and the next few stories in this series is gonna have this song as theme music, but for here, it's the end music. Only because adding this to a chapter from previous chapters would be a bitch. Anyway it's an appropriate song for this kind of series, it's _Wake Up Call _by Maroon 5. And watch out for the next few stories in the series, I'd Kill For You A Killers Revenge and Killing In The Name. Enjoy... And keep reading, and reviewing, enjoy the song boys and girls.

_[Verse]_

_I didn't hear what you were saying  
I live on raw emotion baby  
I answer questions never maybe  
And I'm not kind if you betray me  
So who the hell are you to say we  
Never would have made it babe?_

_[Bridge]_

_If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What's coming now  
So don't say a word_

_[Chorus]_

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't think so._

_[Breakdown]_

_Would have bled to make you happy  
You didn't need to treat me that way  
And now you beat me at my own game  
And now I'm finally sleeping soundly  
And your lover's screaming loudly  
I hear a sound and hit the ground_

_[Bridge]_

_If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What's coming now  
So don't say a word_

_[Chorus]_

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here?  
I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad_

_[Breakdown]_

_I'm so sorry darling  
Did I do the wrong thing?  
Oh, what was I thinking?  
Is his heart still beating?_

_Woah oh ohh_

_[Chorus]_

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here anymore? I don't feel so bad_

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
No, he won't come around here. I don't feel so bad_

_I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)  
I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)  
I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore? )  
Care about me? I don't feel so bad.  
Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore? _


End file.
